vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Razor (DotA 2)
Summary Among the emblematic powers that populate the Underscape, Razor the Lightning Revenant is one of the most feared. With his whip of lightning, he patrols the Narrow Maze, that treacherous webwork of passages by which the souls of the dead are sorted according to their own innate intelligence, cunning and persistence. Drifting above the Maze, Razor looks down on the baffled souls below, and delivers jolts of scalding electricity that both punish and quicken the souls as they decide their own fates, hurrying on toward luminous exits or endlessly dark pits. Razor is the eternal embodiment of a dominating power, abstract and almost clinical in his application of power. Yet he has a lordly air that suggests he takes a sardonic satisfaction in his work. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: Razor, the Lightning Revenant Origin: DotA 2 Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Revenant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Whip Wielder, Immortality (Types 1 and 7), Levitation (Can hover effortlessly), Shapeshifting (Can change his own appearance), Enhanced Senses (Sees all of the Narrow Maze), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm souls), Electricity Manipulation (Has an electric whip), Plasma Manipulation, Energy Projection and Speed Reduction (via Plasma Field), Soul/Energy/Power Absorption (via Static Link), Speed Boost and Electric Aura (via Unstable Current), Weather Manipulation (via Eye of the Storm), BFR (Can send people to the herebetween), Death Manipulation (via Book of the Dead) Attack Potency: Unknown (Is Storm Spirit's oldest rival) Speed: Unknown Movement Speed, Massively Hypersonic Attack Speed, Combat Speed, and Reactions (Utilizes natural lightning in combat and can keep up with Storm Spirit who does the same) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range with whip, Dozens of meters with lightning Standard Equipment: Lightning Whip, Book of the Dead, Severing Lash and Crest Intelligence: High Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Basic Attack:' Razor strikes the opponent with his whip. *'Plasma Field:' Releases a wave of energetic plasma that grows in power as it expands, but also zaps on contraction, dealing damage to enemy units caught in its path. Damage increases with distance from Razor. *'Static Link:' Creates a charged link between Razor and an enemy Hero, stealing damage from the target and giving it to Razor. *'Unstable Current:' Razor moves with increased speed, and any abilities targeted at him are instantly countered with a jolt of electricity which damages, slows, and purges buffs from enemies. *'Eye of the Storm:' A powerful lightning storm strikes out at enemy units with the lowest health, dealing damage and reducing their armor. *'Frenzy:' Increases attack speed for 20 seconds, at the cost of taking additional damage. *'Chain Lightning:' Hurls a bolt of damaging lightning at a target enemy that jumps to nearby enemies. Each jump deals less damage. *'Unholy Fervor:' Increases the movement speed and life regeneration rate of Razor. *'Storm Seeker:' Summons a storm that permanently follows Razor. Every few seconds, it strikes Razor's enemies with savage lightning bolts. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Defense of the Ancients Category:Valve Category:Guardians Category:Spirits Category:Ghosts Category:Undead Category:Immortals Category:Psychopaths Category:Thieves Category:Whip Users Category:Flight Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Aura Users Category:Weather Users Category:BFR Users Category:Death Users Category:Unknown Tier